Broken Frame
by gsales
Summary: "James se aproximou ainda mais antes de responder, de forma que eu pude sentir seus lábios roçando nos meus quando ele falou: - Não." ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Oi genteee! Meu Deus, eu sumi total por aqui né? Sei que estou com uma história inacabada, a Entre Palavras, e tô bem mal por isso, mas... Simceramente, eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar! A ideia daquela história surgiu há uns 2 anos, e muita coisa mudou de lá pra cá, de forma que atualmente eu não me identifico mais com ela e é muito difícil pensar numa continuação... Mas eu prometo tentar! Enfim, essa aqui é uma shot baseada na música Broken Frame de Alex e Sierra, que eu tinha pela metade no computador há um tempinho talbém, mas nunca tinha conseguido terminar. Acho que tem uns 6 meses que eu tinha começado, mas quando eu tô em aula realmente tenho 0 condição de escrever. Aí agora, finalmente tô de fériass e achei ela perdida por aí, bateu a inspiração e resolvi terminar! Mais um clichêzinho pra vocês, espero que gostem!**

 **E claro, mandem aquelas reviews lindass!**

 **Um beijo,**

 **Gabi**

* * *

 **Broken Frame**

 _You and me sitting here_

 _Spinning gears_

 _We're like a stolen car_

 _Hand in mine feeling like this is right_

 _But it's just not ours_

 **Lily**

Já era quase uma tradição. Nós dois sentados no sofá da casa dele, conversando sobre nada e qualquer coisa. Eu deitada, na verdade. Ele fazendo massagem nos meus pés, que se apoiavam no colo dele.

\- Lily? - ele perguntou, após um silêncio relativamente duradouro.

\- Hm.

\- Você lembra do dia em que a gente se conheceu?

Sorri com a lembrança.

\- Quer dizer, quando você me derrubou no chão? - provoquei.

\- Ei! Eu tinha 11 anos, tá? E foi um acidente!

\- Claro que sim. Você estava muito ocupado correndo atrás do Sirius pelo parquinho para prestar atenção na pequena e insignificante ruiva no seu caminho, certo?

Ele não conteve o sorriso, mas também não respondeu. Desviou o olhar.

\- Você não era insignificante.

Ele murmurou tão baixo que eu mal consegui ouvir. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- James?

\- Hm.

\- Que horas mesmo vai ser a festa surpresa que Sirius e Marlene estão montando pra mim enquanto você me faz esperar aqui?

Ele riu, nem um pouco surpreso por eu ter descoberto.

\- Eu não vou te dizer que horas é!

Dei de ombros.

\- Só queria saber quanto tempo ainda temos aqui antes que eu tenha que colocar um pouquinho de maquiagem para parecer mais apresentável quando chegarmos na minha casa.

\- Pra sua informação, não é na sua casa, tá bom? - ele disse, revoltado - A gente não achou uma boa ideia manter o Sirius no mesmo ambiente que a Petúnia por muito tempo. - explicou, diante do meu olhar interrogativo.

\- Ah.

Ele revirou os olhos antes de desistir:

\- Temos que estar na casa de Marlene às 19h. - falou - Daqui a meia hora te levo em casa pra você se arrumar.

Eu sorri, vitoriosa.

Ele ficou em pé de repente, oferecendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

\- Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar. - falou.

Ele continuou segurando minha mão enquanto subíamos as escadas, inconscientemente. Assim que chegamos lá em cima, entretanto, ele percebeu e soltou-a para ajeitar os óculos, constrangido.

Ele se adiantou até o próprio quarto, e eu o segui.

Tirou um embrulho meio amassado da gaveta e me entregou.

\- James…

\- Abre.

Rasguei o embrulho, sem acreditar no que via.

\- James Potter! Eu não acredito!

Eu o abracei com toda a força e felicidade do mundo.

\- Você lembrou? - perguntei radiante, quando nos separamos - Como diabos você lembrou disso?

O sorriso dele refletia o meu.

\- Bem, você sabe. A gente tinha 11 anos, eu me bati em você, você caiu no chão, seu livro especial caiu numa poça de água, você ficou horas gritando comigo por isso, etc.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Não foram horas. Foi só até o recreio acabar.

Ele riu.

\- Como foi que você parou de me odiar mesmo?

\- Mais ou menos uma semana depois, quando eu tive que fazer aquele trabalho de Inglês com você e o Remus, e você me deu um pacotinho de jujubas como pedido de desculpas. - respondi, rindo de como era bom ser criança. - Como foi que você achou essa edição?

\- Procurei em alguns sebos. "Oi, Boa tarde, vocês por acaso têm aquela antiga edição limitada de O Diário de Anne Frank daquele ano que eu não sei qual é por aqui?" foi tipo a minha fala preferida por algumas semanas.

Abracei-o de novo.

\- Feliz aniversário, Lil. - ele sussurrou.

\- Obrigada.

 _The greatest pretenders_

 _Forget to remember the lies_

 _We're falling forever far from together tonight_

\- A gente tem que ver aquele novo filme com o Zack Efron. - falei pra Marlene e Alice enquanto tomava um gole de seja lá o que estivesse no meu copo.

Acabou que a minha festa surpresa-não-tão-surpresa-assim estava sendo melhor do que eu imaginava.

Meus pais apareceram no começo, mas já tinham ido embora há um bom tempo, agora. Petúnia não deu sinal de vida, mas isso não me surpreendeu. A música tocava num volume alto o suficiente pra dançar, baixo o suficiente para conversar.

\- Ahan. - Lene respondeu, mas eu percebi na hora que ela não estava prestando atenção no que eu dizia. Segui seu olhar para ver o que a estava incomodando e vi Sirius se agarrando com alguma garota aleatória num canto.

Alice entendeu o que estava acontecendo quase ao mesmo tempo que eu.

\- Lene… - ela começou a falar, mas Marlene interrompeu.

\- Nem comecem. Vocês duas.

\- Você não precisa fingir que não se importa… - tentei.

\- Eu não estou fingindo, OK? Eu não me importo. Ele pode ficar com quem quiser. Não é como se a gente tivesse namorando. Ou ficando. Ou se pegando, ou nada do tipo.

Ela cruzou os braços, como quem diz "assunto encerrado".

Eu e Alice trocamos olhares. Marlene parecia estar achando cada vez mais difícil se lembrar de mentir pra gente e pra si mesma.

Antes que qualquer uma das três falasse mais alguma coisa, Hey, Jude começou a tocar.

O primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça foi: James. Essa era meio que "nossa" música.

-Gente, eu vou-

Fui interrompida por Frank, que já chegou dando um beijo nada discreto e menos ainda contido em Alice. Eu e Lene erguemos as sobrancelhas e, numa decisão silenciosa, concordamos em levantar e deixar os dois sozinhos.

Fui procurando James enquanto andávamos em direção à mesa de comida.

Marlene suspirou.

-Vai achar ele, Lils. Eu vou ficar bem, juro.

Sorri, agradecida e fui à procura do meu melhor amigo.

Senti uma pontada no estômago quando o vi conversando com Emmeline Vance.

Com certeza foi por causa da música. Eu e James não temos motivos para sentir ciúmes um do outro.

Mesmo assim, resolvi interromper:

\- James? Posso falar com você?

Ele pediu licença e veio até mim com um sorriso no rosto:

\- E como vai a minha ruiva preferida na sua festa hoje?

\- Ouve a música. - respondi, também sorrindo.

Ele pareceu só perceber nesse momento e ofereceu a mão, como que me convidando para dançar, com uma reverência exagerada. Retribuí a brincadeira e começamos a dançar divertidamente, no ritmo da música.

\- Hey, Jude, don't make it bad.

Ele me girou e rindo, eu quase perdi o equilíbrio.

\- Take a sad song, and make it better.

James me segurou pela cintura e eu o encarei, agradecida. Seu rosto estava a centímetros preciosos de distância. Ele não desviou o olhar.

\- Remember to let her under your skin.

\- Then you'll begin to make it better.

\- Ei, James, você- Ah, desculpa, eu vou….

Era Peter, que vinha andando com uma cara meio confusa, como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa, mas começou a dar meia volta quando nos viu.

Nós nos afastamos rapidamente, e eu pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Não, Wormtail… Que foi? - James falou e, com um olhar de desculpas, foi atrás do amigo.

"Tudo bem.", pensei.

Ele não tinha interrompido nada, mesmo.

Certo?

T _he light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_

 **James**

A campainha tocou.

Eram onze horas da noite e estava caindo um dilúvio. Eu já sabia quem era antes mesmo de abrir.

\- Lily?

Ela estava molhada, mas não era só de chuva. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Sem dizer nada, chegou mais perto, e eu a abracei. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Vem. Vamos entrar.

Quando fechei a porta, minha mãe apareceu no topo das escadas, com um roupão.

\- James, tá tudo bem? - ela perguntou, então viu a Lily chorando - Ah.

\- Tá, mãe. Pode voltar a dormir.

Ela assentiu, como se entendesse.

Lily fungou e falou, com a voz embargada:

\- Desculpe o incômodo, Sra. Potter.

Minha mãe, que já estava a meio caminho de voltar para o quarto, virou-se e sorriu para a minha melhor amiga:

\- Incômodo nenhum, Lily, você sabe que é sempre bem vinda aqui. Boa noite.

Com isso, ela desapareceu pelo corredor e Lily despencou no sofá.

\- Parece que alguém aqui precisa de uma caneca do famoso chocolate quente de James Potter.

Puxei-a pela mão até a cozinha, onde ela se sentou num banquinho enquanto eu pegava os ingredientes. Comecei a fazer o chocolate em silêncio. Eu sabia que, quando estivesse pronta, ela falaria. Não era meu papel pressioná-la.

Depois de um tempo, pude ouvir o barulho do choro diminuir e a respiração dela se acalmar. Senti-la chegar mais perto aos poucos e se encostar no balcão da pia. Levantei os olhos da panela que estava mexendo, para encará-la. A luz fraca da cozinha iluminava seu rosto, suas sardas, quase invisíveis. Usei a mão livre para enxugar suas bochechas com o polegar.

Ela pegou o pote de chantilly que eu tinha separado e colocou um pouco na ponta do dedo.

\- Petúnia. - Lily disse, encarando o chão enquanto lambia o doce da própria mão.

Assenti, enquanto desligava o fogo e abria o armário para pegar canecas. Distribuí o chocolate em quantidades iguais e ela colocou o chantilly.

\- A gente devia ir lá pra cima, pra não acordar seus pais. - ela falou.

Subimos as escadas silenciosamente e fomos até o meu quarto. Sentei na cama enquanto ela fechava a porta. Ela sentou do meu lado e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntei, enquanto ela tomava um gole de chocolate quente.

Ela fixou o olhar no meu, intensamente.

\- Ela basicamente me baniu do próprio casamento. Quer dizer, uma das damas de honra dela quebrou o pé, e ela estava lá toda revoltada, quando minha mãe falou "Ei, Tuney, porque você não coloca Lily no lugar dela", e aí ela disse "Até parece", mas minha mãe insistiu, e aí ela disse… - ela falou tudo isso numa só respiração, sem parar e bem rápido, até que hesitou, como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar de novo - Ela disse "Tá, mas é melhor você tingir seu cabelo, Lily, porque o vestido é lilás; e comece uma dieta logo, porque o vestido não vai caber e ainda vai ficar mostrando essa flacidez toda".

Lily parou e respirou fundo. Eu abri a boca para contestar, mas ela balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse para eu não falar nada.

Lágrimas voltavam a se formar nos seus olhos.

\- Eu disse que não ia emagrecer, e muito menos tingir meu cabelo; e, daí pra frente, foi só por água abaixo. Eu nem sei mais direito o que eu disse, ou o que ela falou, só sei que em algum momento ela disse "Então é melhor você nem aparecer, Lily. Na verdade, eu até prefiro que meus amigos nem saibam da sua existência, você só faz envergonhar a família.", e eu disse "Ótimo. Eu nunca tive vontade de ir, mesmo.", e ela respondeu "Você só está com inveja, porque sabe que ninguém nunca vai ser burro o suficiente pra aceitar casar com você."

A essa altura, ela já estava chorando de novo, e eu a abracei, acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Eu não sei, Jay. - ela sussurrou, a voz abafada pelo choro e pela manga da minha camisa - Você sabe que eu não ligo pra isso. Eu não preciso me casar com ninguém, não preciso de homem nenhum pra "tomar conta" de mim. Mas… Eu não sei. É diferente. Ouvir sua própria irmã falar que você nunca vai se casar, porque ninguém seria burro o suficiente para isso… É diferente. A questão não é o "casar", é o fato de ela realmente me achar uma pessoa tão repugnante assim, sabe? Eu só… estou cansada disso tudo.

\- Lily. Não pense isso nem por um segundo a mais. Nem por um segundo, você tá me ouvindo? - ela não respondeu - Você é linda. Mais do que linda. E eu não estou falando isso só porque sou eu, acredite. Já ouvi muito de muitos caras sobre o quão bonita você é. Talvez até demais. E não necessariamente com esse adjetivo. Mas eu tô tentando suavizar um pouco as coisas aqui.

Pude senti-la sorrir, e isso fez meu coração relaxar um pouco.

\- E você é fantástica. Você é gentil, inteligente, engraçada. Forte e independente. Você se levanta pelo que você acha certo. Você defende a você mesma, e àqueles que ama. Você é maravilhosa, Lily Evans. Você… Você é, provavelmente, a melhor pessoa que já conheci.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Eu sustentei o olhar, admirando aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto conhecia.

\- A maior estupidez que um cara poderia cometer na vida seria não se casar com você. Eu conheço muitos caras que se casariam com você. - minha voz foi morrendo enquanto ela me encarava. Desviei o olhar - Eu me casaria com você. Não que você precise disso, porque você se dá conta sozinha.

Lily abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

Percebi que ela estava tremendo de frio e me levantei para procurar algo que a ajudasse a se aquecer. Peguei meu casaco dos Beatles, que ela tinha me dado alguns anos antes, e joguei para ela. Então abri o armário para pegar um cobertor.

\- Lil, você fugiu de casa?

\- Não. - ela respondeu, enquanto vestia o casaco - Eu avisei a minha mãe que vinha aqui. Eu precisava me afastar de tudo, um pouco.

Assenti, enquanto colocava o cobertor por cima dela, que já tinha deitado na minha cama e estava de olhos fechados.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e comecei a me afastar, mas ela segurou minha mão.

\- James.

\- Oi.

\- Fica aqui.

Surpreso, sentei na direção oposta à que ela estava deitada e me encostei na parede, colocando a cabeça dela no meu colo e começando a fazer cafuné.

\- Só por cinco minutos. - falei.

\- Uhum.

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando o momento.

\- James?

\- Hm.

\- Obrigada. - ela murmurou, mais dormindo do que acordada.

"Eu devia ir para o sofá.", pensei.

Mas antes que eu pudesse mexer minhas pernas, eu já tinha adormecido também.

 _Time is on either side_

 _No one's wrong_

 _And no one's right_

 **Lily**

\- Lily? - ele atendeu o telefone ao primeiro toque.

\- James… Minha carta chegou.

Pude ouvir a respiração dele, tão agitada quanto a minha.

\- A minha também. - ele respondeu.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Eu chego aí em 5 minutos. - ele falou e eu desliguei o telefone.

Olhei para o envelope na minha mão.

Parecia ter sido ontem que nós dois tínhamos ido juntos ao correio enviar nossas inscrições para Cambridge. Claro que nos tínhamos inscrito em outras universidades, mas Cambridge era o sonho. Falávamos disso desde os 14 anos, estudar juntos em Cambridge. E claro que nós queríamos ser aprovados na melhor universidade da Inglaterra. Quer dizer, sem pressão.

Coloquei meu celular no amplificador e dei play numa música aleatória. Deitei na cama e tentei relaxar enquanto esperava James chegar.

Depois de um tempo, ouvi a campainha tocar.

\- Lily, o James tá aqui! - minha mãe gritou lá de baixo.

\- Diz pra ele subir! - respondi.

O rosto conhecido do meu melhor amigo apareceu na porta alguns segundos depois.

\- Oi. - ele disse, mais pela falta de alguma coisa a dizer do que por qualquer outra coisa

\- Oi.

\- "Mãe, achei meu casaco do Beatles." - ele interpretou.

\- Ah. James, eu roubei seu casaco, tudo bem? Esqueci de avisar. - falei, sorrindo.

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

\- Talvez eu pegue de volta. Talvez não.

Meu sorriso aumentou, mas logo sumiu, quando nossos olhares se encontraram. A realidade nos atingiu. Ele chegou mais perto, e eu me levantei. Ambos colocamos as cartas em cima da cama.

\- Pronta? - ele perguntou.

Engoli em seco e assenti, por força do hábito. Ninguém nunca está pronto para essas coisas.

\- Quando você estiver. - falei.

\- Ok. - ele disse, e pude perceber que estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

James fez menção de começar a abrir a carta, mas eu o parei.

\- Espera. Será que não diminui a pressão se… - lambi os lábios - Se a carta não for sua?

Ergui os olhos para encará-lo.

\- Tá. Certo. É…

Trocamos as cartas, mas nenhum dos dois fez movimento algum. Respirei fundo.

\- Três, dois…

Antes que eu pudesse falar "um", nós dois começamos a rasgar o envelope desesperadamente. Meus olhos não captaram todas as palavras escritas na carta.

"Prezado Sr. James Potter,... gostaríamos de agradecer… temos o prazer de anunciar… aceito no nosso programa..."

\- Ai meu Deus! - eu gritei.

Ele olhou para mim. Houve um momento tenso de silêncio.

\- Você passou. - nós dois dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo depois disso foi uma confusão de abraços e gritos e eu me jogando em cima de James e "Filha, o que foi?" e tudo o que eu sei é que o sorriso dele naquele momento era uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto na vida.

 _Hiding pain_

 _Novocaine is gonna fade_

 _There's no good in goodbye_

 **James**

Sirius ergueu o copo com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Acho que essa é uma daquelas situações em que se propõe um brinde nos filmes.

Todos rimos e encostamos nossos copos.

\- Ai meu Deus, eu tô tão feliz por vocês! - Marlene basicamente gritou enquanto esmagava Lily num abraço. Fazendo isso, entretanto, ela acabou me esmagando junto, já que eu estava sentado entre elas duas no banco da pizzaria, Sirius e Remus sentados confortavelmente do outro lado da mesa.

\- Ai. Ai. Apertado. Demais. - falei, enquanto tentava respirar no meio do abraço das duas.

Todos riram enquanto elas se soltavam e eu recuperava o ar.

Lily se encostou no meu braço e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Era uma sensação reconfortante.

\- Vocês já pararam pra pensar - Padfoot continuou, mordendo uma fatia de pizza - que daqui a tipo 4 meses…

Ele parou de falar. Todos sabíamos o que vinha depois disso, e o clima na mesa pesou.

Daqui a 4 meses, eu estaria com Lily em Cambridge, Remus em Oxford, Sirius rodando de mochilão pela Europa, gastando o dinheiro que ele vinha juntando desde o primeiro ano, e Marlene… Espera. Aonde Marlene estaria mesmo?

\- Lene… - comecei, calmamente - O que exatamente você vai fazer quando a escola acabar, mesmo?

Percebi Lily desviar o olhar para o tampo da mesa e mantê-lo lá. Remus e Sirius tinham no rosto expressões tão curiosas quanto a minha.

\- Bom, eu… - ela corou.

\- Larga logo, McKinnon. - Sirius falou, impaciente.

\- Eu, ahn, tenho uma tia que, er, conhece um cara - ela parou, nervosa - que tem uma agência de moda ou algo assim. Eu, ahn, quer dizer, ele-

Ela foi interrompida por Lily.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Marlene foi convidada a trabalhar como modelo. E ela aceitou, e é isso que ela tem feito nos últimos meses e vai continuar fazendo.

Marlene estava da cor de um tomate e encarava seu copo de água.

\- Uau. - Remus foi o primeiro a quase se recuperar.

Eu a abracei, sorrindo, Não precisava dizer mais nada, e ela sabia disso.

\- Sabe, McKinnon, - Sirius finalmente recuperou a habilidade de falar - eu sempre imaginei como seria ficar com uma modelo. Mas, acredite ou não, não estou muito ansioso pela possibilidade de ter que dividi-la com o resto do mundo.

Marlene ergueu os olhos para encará-lo com um sorrisinho que eu dificilmente descreveria como "puramente amigável". Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu nunca fui sua pra você dividir com ninguém, Black.

Sirius piscou para ela:

\- Nunca é tarde para começar.

\- Opa, opa, opa, bora parar? - Remus interviu - Antes que os dois comecem a se despir com os olhos, uma cena que eu não estou nem um pouco ansioso para ver…

Sorri diante da situação.

\- Eu acho - comecei - que merecíamos um bom e velho jogo de Verdade ou Consequência para celebrar a ocasião.

Após uma mistura de lamentos e murmúrios empolgados, todos concordaram.

\- Regras? - Sirius perguntou.

\- Fácil. - Lily respondeu - Nada. Sai. Daqui.

\- Omitir é mentir. - lembrei.

\- E mentiras podem ser contestadas. - Lene completou.

Peguei um garfo e sinalizei: ponta, pergunta, cabo, responde.

Girei.

Remus pra Marlene.

\- Verdade. - ela falou rapidamente.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha:

\- O quão desesperadamente você quer beijar o Sirius agora?

Ela riu, mas não recuou:

\- Ah, Remus, querido. Minha mente já foi bem mais longe que isso, se é que você me entende. - ela piscou, e eu pude ver Sirius arregalando os olhos. Ele não podia ser tão sem noção assim, não é?

Ela pegou o garfo e girou.

Eu para Remus.

Sorri. Ele fez uma cara de profundo sofrimento.

\- Uh, consequência. - falou, devagar.

\- Você, meu amigo Moony, - comecei - vai se levantar dessa mesa, andar até aquela agradável garota de cabelo azul encostada no balcão…

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, num gesto de desespero. Meus outros três amigos já estavam rindo.

\- E só voltará aqui - continuei - com o número dela em mãos.

Só posso dizer que ele voltou com o solicitado e um belo de um sorriso no rosto.

Ignorando nossos comentários, ele girou o garfo.

Sirius para mim.

Eu nem olhei para a cara do idiota, não precisei. Sabia bem a expressão maquiavélica que ele tinha.

\- E aí, Prongs, meu querido amigo? O que vai ser?

\- Verdade. - respondi antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, o que realmente me preocupou profundamente.

\- Como quiser. - ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente pensando na melhor forma mirabolante de me fazer sofrer - Imaginemos que estamos no meio de um apocalipse zumbi. Darth Vader controla as tropas de mortos-vivos e nós cinco somos os únicos seres humanos sobreviventes. - eu não sei como ele conseguia inventar aquilo e falar como se fosse sério - Estamos encurralados numa pequena caverna. Em poucos minutos, o exército de zumbis nos alcançará e nós não sobreviveremos. Desolados, sentamos no chão úmido da caverna, tentando aproveitar os nossos últimos momentos em silêncio. É quando no meio da terra, por debaixo das folhas secas, você, meu querido Prongs, avista um brilho desconhecido, um flash passageiro de luz. Você caminha até ele, imaginando o que poderia ser. Seria um artefato mágico? A chave para a nossa sobrevivência? Você descobre uma maçaneta, e, juntos, afastamos a sujeira ao redor até acharmos a porta para…

\- Sirius, você pode ir direto ao ponto? - Remus interrompeu, cansado.

Padfoot colocou sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

\- Mas… Eu estou contando a história! Vocês não querem ouvir a minha história empolgante e genial?

\- Supera, Black. Faz logo a pergunta. - Marlene ordenou, enquanto ele revirou os olhos.

\- Tá, eu adianto. - falou, decepcionado - Era uma porta para um alçapão, e lá embaixo nós encontramos toda a estrutura de uma cidade subterrânea não-habitada. Assim que a porta se fecha, um holograma com uma mensagem gravada há dezenas de anos começa a falar. Aquele é um local 100% protegido dos zumbis e nós devemos restabelecer a raça humana para popular o planeta mais uma vez. Lembrando que somos os únicos sobreviventes, quem você escolhe para ser a mãe dos seus filhos, James?

Todos explodiram em risadas, menos eu, que estava chocado demais.

Isso é o que eu chamo de melhor amigo?

Eu estava perplexo, encarando o idiota do Sirius há séculos, quando Lily me cutucou:

\- Pediu verdade, agora tem que responder, Potter. - ela me encarou desafiadora.

Desviei o olhar dela e encarei Sirius:

\- A Lily.

Pads sorriu como se tivesse conseguido o que queria. Remus riu e Marlene assobiou de forma divertida.

Dei de ombros:

\- Hipoteticamente.

Girei o garfo de novo.

Marlene para Lily.

Isso ia ser divertido.

\- Verdade… - eu podia quase sentir o medo na voz de Lily.

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas:

\- É verdade que você não sente nada, nadinha mesmo, nenhum tipo de atração física por James?

Eu não sei dizer quem ficou mais vermelho, eu ou Lily. Ela fuzilou Marlene com o resto da dignidade que tinha, depois olhou para baixo.

\- Não.

Eu não olhei pra ela da mesma forma depois disso.

 _The greatest pretenders_

 _Forget to remember the lies_

 _We're falling together the ties that we sever tonight_

 **Lily**

Eu podia sentir o olhar de James, mesmo com ele estando bem fora do meu campo de visão. Eu estava deitada na minha cama, e ele, sentado no chão, encostado na cabeceira.

Tentei ao máximo focar no filme que teoricamente estávamos assistindo, mas a verdade era que eu não fazia ideia de qual era a história.

James havia chegado de surpresa na minha casa no meio da tarde e eu tinha feito pipoca antes de irmos pro meu quarto assistir algum filme aleatório no Netflix. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção na TV quando a tensão no ambiente era basicamente palpável. Depois de alguns acontecimentos da noite anterior, o clima entre a gente tinha ficado um tanto estranho. Vamos dizer apenas que Sirius e Marlene tinham se esforçado o máximo para direcionar o jogo para o assunto "eu e James". E eles não pararam no clássico desafio "James beije a Lily", eles foram mais inteligentes que isso e se aproveitaram muito das palavras.

Tenho apenas duas conclusões depois de ontem:

1- Escolher "verdade" num jogo de Verdade ou Consequência tem um novo nível de perigo;

2- James. Potter. Beija. Bem. Pra (adicione aqui a palavra que você usaria para intensificar essa frase. Existem muitas opções. Eu vou usar "Caramba.")

Enfim, a questão é que depois disso tudo… A coisa tá meio estranha, né?!

Eu sabia que ele também não tava prestando atenção no filme, e, na hora que eu virei bem rapidinho só pra pegar pipoca, minhas suspeitas de que ele estava olhando pra mim foram confirmadas. Mas só que ele tava olhando de um jeito… diferente.

Subitamente, eu tomei consciência de que estava usando um short de moletom bem curto, e pela primeira vez o fato de James estar me vendo assim pareceu relevante.

Quando eu sentei para me ajeitar, ele colocou o balde de pipoca em cima da mesa e do nada levantou e começou a me fazer cócegas.

\- James! JAMES PARA! - eu tentava falar ao mesmo tempo que ria.

Numa cena bem típica de filme, ele acabou me "prendendo", ficando bem em cima de mim, nossos rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Eu nem percebi que tínhamos parado de rir, mas eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele quente no meu rosto.

E, quando ele falou, foi num tom que eu daria tudo pra ouvir de novo:

\- Sabe, - ele lambeu os lábios do jeito que fazia quando ficava nervoso - eu nunca percebi o quanto eu sempre quis fazer isso… até ontem.

\- Cócegas? - perguntei, sabendo que não era disso que ele estava falando.

James se aproximou ainda mais antes de responder, de forma que eu pude sentir seus lábios roçando nos meus quando ele falou.

\- Não.

Eu acho que não preciso dizer que ele me beijou.

 _The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_

Beijar James Potter é uma coisa muito complexa de se explicar.

Primeiramente, é uma sensação maravilhosa, literalmente como se o chão fugisse dos seus pés por alguns minutos.

Depois, é viciante.

É um poço sem fundo.

E quanto mais você beija, mais você quer.

Já tinha mais ou menos uma semana que eu não conseguia acabar com esse desejo.

-Lily? - James me perguntou.

Estávamos, como era "tradição", no sofá da casa dele, com o som tocando Beatles ao lado e duas canecas nas quais antes havia chocolate quente na mesa à nossa frente. Não tinha mais ninguém em casa e eu estava me esforçando muito para tentar terminar as questões de Matemática enquanto ele fazia nada mesmo.

-Hm? - falei, só para ele saber que eu estava ouvindo.

-Você tem medo?

Coloquei o caderno de lado e fiz com que ele sentasse e olhasse direito para mim.

-Medo de quê?

-Não sei. Do futuro?- ele tinha um semblante sério, e eu sabia que esse assunto com certeza o vinha incomodando há um tempo.

-Eu tenho medo de muitas coisas, Jay. - puxei ele um pouco mais para perto e enrosquei as mãos no cabelo dele, fazendo tipo um cafuné. - Uma delas é o futuro. Não dá pra não ter medo do desconhecido.

Ele me abraçou forte pela cintura enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás.

-Também tenho. Medo do futuro. -ele falava cada vez mais baixo - A única coisa que me deixa mais tranquilo é pensar que você provavelmente estará nele, Lil.

Eu cheguei mais perto e o beijei. De início, um beijo calmo, quase delicado, que refletia o clima do momento.

Mas depois de um tempo ele me puxou mais pra perto, me fazendo sentar quase no colo dele, e a situação mudou de figura.

Desci uma das mãos para as costas dele, enquanto a outra ainda brincava com o cabelo, e ele resolveu se aventurar a beijar meu pescoço.

Oh, Deus.

Se tem um conselho que eu daria para a Lily de 15 anos sobre o futuro seria: beije James Potter, Lily. Apenas beije.

Porque essa sensação simplesmente não tem preço.

 _Gotta open our eyes, open our eyes_

 **James**

Eu não podia acreditar que o ano estava acabando.

Era o dia da festa de formatura e eu esperava que a noite fosse inesquecível.

Eu ainda estava longe de começar a me arrumar, mas Lily tinha me pedido para levá-la no salão.

Saltei do carro e toquei a campainha.

Quem atendeu a porta foi Petúnia, com uma revirada de olhos:

-Lily, seu namorado está aqui! - ela disse antes de sair e subir as escadas.

-Ele não é... Ah, esquece. - eu a ouvi responder antes de aparecer na porta - Vamos?

Entramos no carro, mas antes que eu virasse a chave ela segurou minha mão.

-Espera!

Lancei um olhar indagador.

Ela tirou uma caixa da bolsa e me deu.

-Eu pedi pra você vir porque queria te dar isso.

-Lily... O que - eu não conseguia formar uma frase direito - Mas... Hoje não é meu aniversário nem nada!

-Só abre, James.

Eu obedeci.

Dentro tinha um moletom com um bilhetinho:

"Acho que eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta antes que você possa usar esse moletom"

No casaco tinha "DON'T TEXT ME"

-Que?

-Olha atrás, James. Sabe como é, já que eu roubei seu casaco do Beatles e tal... Achei que pudesse te dar outro que nem desse pra eu roubar, dessa vez. Mas já aviso que é brega.

Finalmente consegui desdobrar o moletom, e atrás tinha escrito "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND".

-Eu sou um pouquinho ciumenta.

Eu ri.

-Lil, eu não acredito que você fez isso! - dei um beijo nela, como agradecimento - Mas eu não vou deixar você me fazer a pergunta!

-Não?

-Não, porque eu vou fazer.

Foi a vez de ela rir da minha cara.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo! James Potter, você quer, oficialmente, namorar comigo?

-Só se você, Lily Evans aceitar me dar a honra de te chamar de minha namorada.

-Você é ridículo. - ela disse.

Mas o jeito que ela me beijou depois me dizia que ela gostava.

 _The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_

 _The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_

 _The love that we're chasing is a heartbreak away_

 _Cause we're picture perfect_

 _In a broken frame_


End file.
